1. Field
The following description relates to a power amplifier in a wireless communications device.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless communications device, such as a mobile terminal, performs wireless communications using a power amplifier.
The power amplifier amplifies input signals by transistors connected to each other in order to provide a high output. In addition, to improve efficiency of consumed power of the power amplifier, the power amplifier is operated in a low power mode in which bias power is supplied to some of the transistors.
However, in the low power mode as described above, the transistors have an asymmetrical structure in an overall arrangement of the power amplifier, such that thermal imbalance may occur and non-linearity of output signals may be caused.